The present invention relates to a new and improved free standing vertical display apparatus adapted for use in commercial establishments for the display of a wide variety of items. The display apparatus is universal and may be assembled to take a wide variety of shape and form configurations to accommodate a particular size and motif in a display area or showroom. In addition, the display apparatus in accordance with the invention is adapted to be easily and rapidly assembled and disassembled and yet still provide a function and aesthetically appealing means for displaying a wide variety of articles.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a new and unique, free standing article display apparatus and more particularly, an article dispay system of the character described which may be easily and rapidly assembled and disassembled and which is universal in nature and adaptable to provide a wide variety of shapes and configurations for accommodating a wide variety of display areas and showroom motifs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved free standing article display system which is relatively low in cost, universal in application, and aesthetically appealing.